Confiança
by dagalvao
Summary: Quando a rica, mimada e musicista Isabella Swan decidiu mudar de cidade, não imaginou as supresas que a vida lhe reservara. Edward Cullen é um homem arrogante que não acredita em paixonites e muito menos no amor verdadeiro, estudante de Arquitetura e lutador de boxe nas horas vagas, vê sua vida ao avesso quando conhece Bella Swan, a garota que lhe tirou o sono.
1. Prólogo

**Twilight não me pertence...**

**Olá sejam bem vindos!**

**Nos falamos nas notas finais.**

* * *

Prólogo

**Los Angeles, 2008.**

Quando entrara no aeroporto portando apenas uma mala Louis Vuitton e trajando um moletom preto Adidas, Bella imaginara que havia tomado a decisão correta. Diante dos últimos acontecimentos, a única solução que encontrara fora o refugio do apartamento que sua família possuía em Londres.

Precisava manter distância por tempo indeterminado, a fim de tentar analisar os fatos como mera espectadora, o que no seu caso não era verdade, pois foi a protagonista de algo que nunca imaginou que aconteceria em sua vida.

_ Minha filha, você tem certeza que tomou a decisão mais sabia? Não seria melhor ficar e enfrentar tudo de frente? Um Swan não se acovarda diante de tão pequeno obstáculo. – Ainda existia em Renee um fio de esperança que Bella pudesse voltar atrás em sua precipitada decisão.

_ Não quero começar essa discussão de novo mãe, nada do que vocês disserem me fará mudar de ideia. – Bella não tinha mais forças para tratar desse assunto com seus pais.

_ Talvez Bells tenha razão Renee, deixe-a ir. Nossa filha sabe o que está fazendo, já está bem crescida para tomar suas decisões. – Charlie confiava cegamente em sua caçula que sempre soube o que queria, não adiantava ficar argumentando.

"Preciso entrar nesse avião o quanto antes, não posso fugir do meu propósito.", pensou Bella, que tinha em mente fazer cursos de artes, e de novos instrumentos musicais na capital inglesa.

Olhou uma última vez para a foto que estava na tela de seu IPHONE, deletou-a em seguida, disposta a rasgar, de uma vez por todas, aquela página de sua vida. Despediu-se de seus pais e do melhor amigo com um profundo abraço, respirou fundo e partiu rumo à válvula de escape que escolhera sem olhar pra trás.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado, essa fic já é postada no Nyah há um ano.**

**Curtam a página de Confiança no facebook:**

**facebook(ponto)com(barra)ficsDanielleGalvao**


	2. Chapter 1

Twilight não é meu!

* * *

Capítulo 1

**Nova York, 2002**

O barulho do lápis batendo no caderno denunciava o tédio que sentia naquela luxuosa sala de aula do exclusivo Central Park East High School em New York, amava a vida fácil e desregrada que o dinheiro lhe proporcionava. Ser filha de um dos maiores empresários dos EUA não a incomodava em nada, contudo, sentia falta dos amigos que moravam no Brooklin, aqueles sim eram seus verdadeiros amigos, não esse bando de burgueses fúteis que estavam à sua volta – como se ela não fosse uma. Analisou, pela milionésima vez, aquelas paredes cobertas por grossas cortinas em tom pastel e decidiu colocar um fim, por conta própria, na aula de Biologia ministrada com maestria pelo Sr. Berthis. Precisava beber algo, pois agüentar o restante das aulas sóbria não estava em seus planos.

Levantou da sua costumeira cadeira no canto mais afastado da classe e se dirigiu ao professor:

_ Com licença, Sr. Berthis, não estou passando bem, preciso de ar, ou vou acabar fazendo mais uma visita à enfermaria. – sorriu dissimulada passando a língua nos lábios.

_ Claro senhorita Swan, fique o tempo que necessitar, depois pegue com algum colega o conteúdo que está sendo passado. – nenhum professor naquele colégio ousava ir contra as vontades da voluntariosa Isabella Marie Swan, primeiro por ser filha de quem era, o poderoso Charlie Swan e a linda e invejada Renee Swan, segundo porque todos os mestres daquela escola conheciam os ataques de chilique que Bella teatralmente proporcionava a quem estivesse perto e ousasse ir contra o que desejava. Para evitar maiores problemas, o Sr. Berthis se deixou intimidar e liberou-a mesmo não acreditando em suas desculpas.

O colégio Central Park East High School fornecia o melhor ensino à elite nova-iorquina e até norte-americana. Não estudavam ali aqueles cujos pais não tinham menos de seis dígitos em suas contas bancárias. O que, definitivamente, não era um problema para Isabella, uma vez que a família Swan tinha um império construído a duras penas por Charlie Swan, o fazendeiro mais rico do país. Possuía diversas fazendas espalhadas pelos EUA.

O CPEHS tinha ao seu dispor os professores mais gabaritados de toda a rede de ensino, sendo a maioria formada em OXFORD, UK. Sua vasta área verde chamava a atenção de todos que passavam pela primeira vez por aqueles portões negros com maçanetas cuidadosamente banhadas a bronze. A segurança era tão meticulosamente rígida que muitos alunos pediam para serem transferidos da escola, pois não podiam cabular aulas sem que as autoridades do colégio fossem informadas.

O prédio de seis andares tinha as paredes em tom marrom praticamente coberta por janelas de vidros negros e blindados, já que os alunos eram alvos frequentes de seqüestradores ávidos por uma boa quantia em dinheiro com um resgate. O primeiro andar disponibilizava aos estudantes uma vasta sala de informática, uma biblioteca equipada com livros que só uma boa universidade tinha a disposição, um _McDonald's_ - exigência feita pelo grêmio estudantil e autorizada a contragosto pela direção da escola -, uma lanchonete com sanduiches, comidas e sucos naturais e um espaço para festas. Na lateral, anexo ao prédio, ficava o auditório - com espaço para cinco mil pessoas – usado por alunos e professores para realizar palestras, teatros, formaturas, entre outros. Nos demais andares ficavam distribuídos as salas de aulas, diretoria, coordenação e sala dos professores. O pátio oferecia aos alunos, variadas opções de lazer, e as quadras eram equipadas com os melhores materiais esportivos.

Contudo, nada do que o East High School tinha a oferecer chamava a atenção de Bella, tinha imensa saudade do ano que estudou num colégio público e fez amigos que tinha certeza, os levaria por toda vida. Cursou, a contragosto dos pais, a oitava série no Brooklin High School única e simplesmente para ver como eram os adolescentes da classe econômica de seu país, queria conhecer pessoas que não colocavam o dinheiro acima de tudo e de todos para descobrir qual a graça de ser desprovido de recursos financeiros. Aprendeu com os amigos, embora não tivesse deixado de ser arrogante e mimada, que a amizade está acima de tudo.

Esta era Isabella Marie Swan, filha caçula de Charlie Swan e Renee Swan, possuía apenas um irmão: James Swan. Bella tinha dezessete anos, uma pele de marfim, cabelos castanhos que pendiam até os ombros, olhos profundos em um tom estranho de chocolate – se pudesse usaria lentes verdes, mas ficaria artificial demais segundo ela –, tinha um corpo que chamava atenção por onde passava, embora ela afirmasse que precisava de uns quilos a mais para se igualar àquelas que os garotos consideravam com o corpo bonito e avantajado.

Enquanto Bella se encaminhava ao seu armário, reclamava mentalmente que não era possível em pleno século XXI uma escola moderna obrigar seus alunos a usarem uniforme do tempo da sua vó: saia de pregas azuis escura três centímetros rigorosamente medidos acima dos joelhos, meia 3/4 brancas, blusa de manga comprida branca com o símbolo do colégio, gravata, boina e paletó no mesmo tom da saia – agradecia aos céus por pelo menos o colégio fornecer ar condicionado aos estudantes, pois além de passar vergonha, ter que aturar o calor causado por tanta roupa não estava em seus planos -, pelo menos essa porcaria de colégio a deixava usar os sapatos de sua escolha, apesar de ser obrigatoriamente na cor preta, mandava trazer ou ia pessoalmente a Milão e Paris comprar Louboutins e Pradas exclusivos para causar inveja a quem observasse os seus pés.

Quando chegou em frente ao armário para pegar o que precisava, surpreendeu-se com o celular vibrando no bolso do casaco anunciando que chegara uma mensagem, franziu o cenho quando não entendeu o conteúdo do SMS. **_Mensagem: Lindinha, precisamos conversar URGENTE, te encontro no final da aula no seu colégio._**

Estranhou a urgência do seu _affair_ em querer conversar com ela, normalmente se encontravam à tarde ou à noite quando Bella ia até o Brooklin visitar sua amiga Angela Weber.

"Não deve ser nada, ele deve estar querendo me convidar pra ir passar o fim de semana na tediosa Forks ou então oficializar esse namoro, já está mais do que na hora.", concluiu sem dar muita importância. Os dois estavam tendo um pequeno caso desde o final do verão, quando Bella completou dezessete anos. Gostava dos seus beijos, seus carinhos, sua companhia, achava até que estava se apaixonando por ele, pois não conseguia ficar um dia sem vê-lo. Pensava seriamente em apresentá-lo ao Charlie, quando este voltasse da fazenda no Texas.

_ O que está fazendo aqui senhorita Swan? Não sabe que estamos no horário de aula? Não é permitido vagar pelos corredores agora, volte já pra sua classe. – Esbravejou uma funcionária qualquer que passava pelo local justo na hora que Bella pegava a garrafa de alumínio que aparentava armazenar água, quando na verdade tinha _Heineken_.

Ao se recuperar do susto por quase ser flagrada tomando cerveja, com a mão direita no peito e a esquerda levemente trêmula segurando a garrafa, conseguiu enfim, formular uma resposta que colocaria aquela serviçal insignificante em seu devido lugar:

_ Quem você pensa que é para falar comigo neste tom? Sabe com quem está falando por um acaso? Sabe de quem eu sou filha? Poderia denunciá-la à direção dessa espelunca. Embora não seja da sua alçada, estou tomando um pouco de ar, não estou me sentindo bem, por isso pedi autorização para sair. Agora vá tomar conta do seu serviço e me deixe em paz, sou eu que pago pra você trabalhar aqui. – gritou com a faxineira que arregalou os olhos confusa, afinal, essa mocinha não era sua patroa, como poderia afirmar que era ela quem pagava seu salário?

_ Essa gente rica não tem um pingo de consideração com os serviçais, droga de pessoas insensíveis. – A funcionária saiu falando baixo para que aquela fedelha petulante não ouvisse.

Após tomar todo o conteúdo da garrafa, Isabella sentiu-se renovada, o que uma boa cerveja não fazia aos ânimos de uma pessoa. Poderia imaginar a cara que sua mãe faria se descobrisse que a filhinha cheia de mimos estava criando o hábito de beber com os amigos do Brooklin e ainda levando bebida para escola. Ora, todo adolescente precisava tomar uns porres! Apesar de ser contra o uso de drogas, Bella não dispensava esses momentos preciosos que passava com os amigos bebendo na casa de Angela.

Angela, como gostava daquela garota, apesar de ser pobre, pelo menos se comparada a ela, era uma boa pessoa, sensível, prestativa, e ainda tinha lhe apresentado o primo, o garoto que estava dominando seu coração. Será? Ao lembrar-se dele, um vinco de preocupação se formou em sua testa, algo lhe dizia que a conversa não seria agradável, tinha medo, pois nunca havia ficado mais que uma semana ao lado de um garoto, não era dada a relacionamentos sérios, se achava muito nova para isso, mas estava amando a possibilidade de ser pedida em namoro, talvez estivesse na hora de assumir um compromisso com alguém, uma vez que fazia três meses que estavam nesse rolo.

Quando enfim o sinal do Central Park East High School soou anunciando o término de mais um dia escolar, Bella pretendia correr em direção ao seu Mini Cooper, precisava sair antes que encontrasse seu _affair_, por medo do que estava por vir, queria adiar aquela conversa o quanto conseguisse, todavia, viu seus planos descerem pelo ralo quando o avistou encostado em um carro do outro lado da calçada segurando uma caixa familiar em uma das mãos e acenando com a outra para que ela fosse ao seu encontro. Deu-se conta de que prendia o ar quando chegou perto dele e foi logo questionando:

_ Oi Darling, o que está acontecendo? Não poderia esperar até mais tarde para nos encontrarmos? – se sentiu levemente ofendida quando ergueu-se na ponta dos pés para lhe dar um selinho e foi impedida – Por que está agindo assim? O que aconteceu? Me fala logo.

O olhar sério que o outro lhe lançou a fez recuar dois passos atrás e concluir que aquele não seria um bom dia.

* * *

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado!

Curtam a página de Confiança no facebook:

ficsdaniellegalvao


End file.
